


OK, Cupid

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [43]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 02:38:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Jounouchi's just cruising a dating app.  He didn't think he'd find someone he knew there.





	OK, Cupid

**Author's Note:**

> Day 43 of 50 Days of Pupship: Online Dating

BlueEyesWhiteD: You know a Red Eyes doesn't have a flame attack, right?

RedEyesFlame: OH! My God! I know??? it's a combo name of my fav cards.

BlueEyesWhiteD: You have more than one?

RedEyesFlame: yeah. not everyone only has one card fav

RedEyesFlame: wait........... is this Kaiba???

BlueEyesWhiteD: Oh god, is this Jounouchi?

RedEyesFlame: WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON HERE?? ???

BlueEyesWhiteD: What do you mean what am I doing here? What are you doing here?

RedEyesFlame: lookin for dates you??

BlueEyesWhiteD: Must you end every question with multiple question marks? Yes, I've decided to throw my hand into the world of online dating. I'm regretting that decision every second.

RedEyesFlame: so you matched with me? that's weird

BlueEyesWhiteD: Clearly the algorithm is faulty.

RedEyesFlame: you wanna go out tho???

BlueEyesWhiteD: Are you seriously asking me out on a date?

RedEyesFlame: yeah, why not? coffee??

BlueEyesWhiteD: Will you stop using multiple question marks?

RedEyesFlame: maybe????

BlueEyesWhiteD: I hate you.

RedEyesFlame: feed me then.

BlueEyesWhiteD: 8 pm. I'll pick you up.

RedEyesFlame: :D


End file.
